The Wolf Twin
by UnfoldedOcean50
Summary: You have all heard my sisters story. I'm sure some of you have it ingrained in your memory, I mean, who could forget the amazing Isabella Swan. But what of the fate of her twin sister Katherine? Well, that's me and trust me, my life is far from perfect... (Oc story)
1. New Beginings

**Hello everyone,**

 **This is my first every fanfiction to be published on this platform. Most of my writing has come from quotev and this is where this story comes from. Please do not be afraid to message me about suggestions for the story because I would love to hear from the readers.**

 **I do not own twilight or its characters. Any new characters/situations are all owned by me.**

"Kat...Kat...Katherine Swan get the hell out of bed" Bella screamed into my ear, pulling my blanket from me.

I glared at my twin with an angry expression, before rolling over and going back to sleep anyway, too tired to care. Yes, me and Bella are twins. We share the exact same pale skin, long brown hair and shitty immune system. Though, there was only one major difference between us: Our eyes. Bella inherited lovely chocolate brown ones from our mother Renee while I got ... Blood red eyes. A scientific anomaly, they had called me. The hospital where I was born had never delivered a baby with red eyes, so I soon became the 'talk of the town'. That and I was practically a human heater. My skin was abnormally hot, warm to the touch, and that prevented me from feeling the cold. However, living in somewhere as hot as Arizona, the heat soon became suffocating, prompting my move down here with my twin.

Though we shared similar features, me and my sister were complete opposites of the spectrum when it came to interests. Bella was very big on theories and facts and launched herself into subjects that gave you a definite answer, like maths and science. While I enjoy creative subjects like music and art. It was as if we were meant to counteract each other, which was aided by our extremely close relationship. She, the oldest twin by twelve minutes, felt immensely protective of me and babied me. I, being the younger one, enjoyed annoying her as much as possible.

"Kat, we need to get to school" She begged once more.

School. I hated it. Especially new schools, which was something I couldn't avoid since me and Bella had only moved to forks this weekend, meaning the new school thing was inevitable. I mean, school itself wasn't a dreadful thing, I just hated people. They tended to stare at me and treat me as if I were a museum artefact for then to gawk at. Being the new kid would just draw the attention my way more.

I ignored her once more before she snapped. "If you don't get out of the front door in half an hour, I'll take the truck and leave you to walk to school."

There was one thing I hated more than school and that was exercise. Within thirty seconds I had leaped from my bed and ran to my wardrobe. I selected a pair of leggings and a red shirt dress, that I wore with a hoodie over the top. I preferred lose fitting cloths and few layers, since I couldn't feel the cold. At the 25 minuets mark I was pulling my hair into a messy bun and was ready to leave.

The weather outside was cold and windy, or so Bella insisted. To me I felt the slight breeze on my cheeks as it blew strands of hair that were abandoned to the side of my face. It was almost relaxing; the air was not choking me, and everything seemed much calmer then back in Arizona. My Father, Charlie's, car was missing from the drive way, since he had left for work early that morning. The place seemed very empty, which was both calming and unsettling at the same time. I constantly felt as if I were being watched, and the large stretch of trees in front of the house did not settle me in the slightest.

That was when it dawned on me...We would be taking Bella's truck. I mean, Bella driving was scary enough; she had slow reflexes and she was very nervous, which made me nervous. I guess I could celebrate the fact that at least she kept to the speed limit. Except when she saw an animal, because she would swerve as if her life depended on it. She also enjoyed driving in silence, which I hated since silence and I do not get along in the slightest. I feel like that was a deep routed trauma from when we were younger, and would be fighting each other to request a song - and obviously I would win. Anyway, back to the death trap that is Bella's truck. When we arrived and were settled in, Charlie bought Bella this truck (I mean favouritism or what?) and was one that Jacob, who was an old friend of mine, had rebuilt. Now, I love Jacob and everything, but this truck looked as if it were beyond saving. It was at least seventy years old and seemed to be on its last legs, so to speak. It was a ghastly orange colour that the mere sight of made me want to puke. But Bella loved it and I refused to walk, so call it making the best out of a bad situation.

"Bella" I cried "Do you not love me anymore?" I felt her grab my arm and drag me slowly towards Lucifer, (as I had named it as I was pretty sure it was going to kill me.) I had pulled many of these attempts in the past, and she had learned to recognize the signs that I was going to emotionally blackmail her. She ignored me, of course, as I dug my feet into the pavement, much like a child. "Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled. Still no answer. I eventually gave up and marched to the truck, slamming the door behind me. "If I die, you are so putting 'died from Bella's piece of shit truck' on my grave. I heard Bella chuckle beside me, before starting the engine and starting the drive to school. Today was going to be long.


	2. New School

I knew I wasn't supposed to be here the moment Bella drove through the entrance to forks high school. I mean, a school with no more than 300 students attending should not exist anyway. The weather was cloudy, sure to rain and, although that did not bother me, it still put a damper on the day. The premises itself was minuscule and was cut into three separate buildings, nothing like the school back home. It was dull, not different from normal schools, but screamed mediocrity and made me feel claustrophobic just looking at it.

The parking lot was full since most students appeared to choose to drive the ridiculously long distance here. Much to my relief, none of the cars in the parking lot were particularly flashy and in your face, though I was sure you could spot my twins death trap from a mile away. The thing rattled into the nearest parking space and Bella parked it.

She smiled at me weakly, but her nerves were clear. I grabbed her hand reassuringly. "It's going to be ok, Bella". I wasn't sure whether the words were more for her encouragement or mine, but she muttered a shallow thank you before opening her door. Pausing for a moment, I glanced around the parking lot. This school would be full of students that knew each other for years, even since birth. That's what I always figured these small towns would be like. Me and Bella would stand out like sore thumbs. I mean, neither of us were brilliant in social situations, I struggled making friends because of my anger issues and at times I could be a bitch. Yep... I figured this was going to be hell, why not enjoy it?

I hopped out of Lucifer to see that Bella had disappeared into the crowd of blank faces. She must have gotten tired of waiting for me. I began to slowly follow her, ignoring the glances from the students around me, who I was resisting the urge to politely tell to FUCK OFF. That was when I heard the bell ring... Shit. I quickly jogged, because I definitely do not run, to the entrance before I was met with a timid Asian girl.

"Katherine Swan?" She questioned, refusing to hold eye contact for too long. She was tall and thin, though she seemed to hide behind her long black hair and large rimmed glasses. On a whole, she seemed nice. I nodded and smiled gently before she continued. "I'm Angela. I saw your sister come in, but I thought I would help you with your first day and all that stuff, since you have first lesson with me." She reached into her bag and withdrew a stack of papers. "Here I have your timetable, some forms and attendance sheet you need to hand into the office, some detail sheets, locker code..." I pulled a face at the information overload that she seemed to see. "Sorry" She muttered, "This must be overwhelming... New place and all."

I'm not too sure what it was about this girl, but I felt a strong urge to comfort her, almost childlike. She seemed so understanding and kind. "No, its fine" I smiled "It's nice to meet someone right off the bat." She seemed to calm down after that and you could physically see her relax. "Where's my first-class chief?" I joked, saluting her and mocking that of a soldier.

"Oh, photography with Miss Jones" She smiled before signalling for me to follow her. We quickly made our way through the bland corridors.

Turns out, Photography was on the other side if the FREAKING school building and by the time I got there, I was both worn out and slightly agitated. I did say I hated exercise! Angela knocked politely on the door before edging it open slightly. Well... The classroom had not been like how I had expected it to be. It held a large window covering the entire wall on one side of the classroom, allowing the natural light, or lack of it, into the classroom. The tables, rather than place the traditional row by row style layout, Lined the outskirts to create a large square, so students were seated looking at each other from either side of the room. There were various cabinets either side of the room, leading to smaller spaces that were labelled with things like 'store room'. The class itself seemed nice, it was the number of students, or lack of, that shocked me. There were no more than ten students in the class, majority girls, who all seemed like the types who kept to themselves. This seemed less like a class and more of a support group. And, of course, all eyes were on me.

I was ripped from my thoughts when a rather short blonde woman called my name. "Katherine Swan?" She questioned, the corners of her thin lips lifting. "I see you have made it to our class." I cringed slightly, unsure of weather she meant the words sarcastically or not, so I smartly decided to keep my mouth shut and biting back whatever rude remark was on the tip of my tongue. "Well, no time to waste! why don't you sit next to Angela and she will fill you in"

To be honest, photography passed a lot quicker than I thought it would. Me and Angela were soon becoming fast friends and she made the class that slight bit bearable. We began chatting about our lives and she became intrigued about my life back in Arizona. We would laugh at the teacher's comments and useless attempts to quieten us down. She had even convinced me to sit with her friends during my lunch period. I think it was safe to say that me and Angela were starting to become great friends.

Sorry that this chapter is so short. It is acting of more of a get to know/filler chapter for the next one. Hope you enjoyed and don't worry, in the next chapter we will get our first look at the Cullens. Please don't be afraid to leave a comment, they are all read and appreciated.

Moony x


End file.
